UNTITLED1
Posting this for Skele. It's unfinished, and it's written this way intentionally. I know you probably won’t believe any of this, because I never believed in the seeds of insanity either, I thought that they were just a myth until the day I logged into Creepypasta and entered the chat. This is where it all started, and this is where it all ends. This is a copy of the chatlog from that night, I have deleted some useless posts to save space, but otherwise it is completely unaltered. · 6:49 Moria Fox I'm running, always running. On the run, can't stop running · 6:49 Kill1mes and the switch was not every other sentence · 6:49 ChaoZStrider I wasn't changing accents though, just the pitch of my voice. · 6:49 Deathgirl12 is today friday · 6:49 Nightweaver2112 changing accents? · Mr. Black Ops13 has left the chat. · 6:49 Nightweaver2112 yes, DG · 6:49 Kill1mes I talked so much in an australian accent that I made him change his voice to that azccent too, subconsiously · 6:49 Moria Fox Nobody listens, nobody believes, I can't slow down, running keeps me alive · 6:49 Nightweaver2112 lol · 6:49 Kill1mes A bit though · 6:50 Moria Fox Why did I have to ask for a rom of Don't Stop Running? · 6:50 Kill1mes Ahnd in the news, when will ameracs stop this bullshit? (bloodshed) · 6:50 Shining-Armor moria · 6:50 Kill1mes WE are indded starting the second world war · 6:50 ChaoZStrider · 6:50 Nightweaver2112 does anyone else imagine epic battles when listening to certain songs? · 6:50 Shining-Armor I am almost done with your signature · 6:51 Kill1mes Strider, if we ever met face to face, out shenanigans would wreck mass havoc. · our* · 6:51 ChaoZStrider ^ · 6:51 Kill1mes Too bad it won't happen any time soon · 6:52 Nightweaver2112 what about if we met, kill? · 6:52 ChaoZStrider So many shenanigans, so little time. · 6:52 Kill1mes A little less shenenagans, but still fun @weav · 6:52 Nightweaver2112 yeah · 6:52 Kill1mes I wish there was like this big room where we could all eet up and play games and shit · 6:53 Kill1mes Then Strider would get diddled again · 6:53 ChaoZStrider In one hour, Kill and I would be sitting on top of a burning building surrounded by bacon, assassin's creed memorabilia, drunk Mexican pornstars, and a high leperchaun. · 6:53 Kill1mes ^ · This. · 6:53 Moria Fox The shenanigans never end! · 6:53 Nightweaver2112 what the fuck was that? · 6:53 Deathgirl12 that is butiful · 6:53 ChaoZStrider Indeed. · Shenanigans. · 6:54 TheBrexter · 6:54 Nightweaver2112 shenanigans · 6:54 Moria Fox Shenanigans are ruining my life! · 6:54 ChaoZStrider Shenanigans under the sea :3 · 6:54 ChaoZStrider you just did, Killaminjaro · 6:54 Kill1mes I'm good. · Killaminjaro · 6:55 ChaoZStrider Hi, Brooke. · 6:55 ChaoZStrider Ahhh, okay, Killsy^^ · 6:55 Mr. Black Ops13 I am Back! · 6:55 Moria Fox Everybody, I'm warning you! Whatever you do, don't let me stop running · 6:55 Moria Fox I can't stop running, or we all die! · 6:56 Kill1mes Well it would probably end up destroyed · 6:56 ChaoZStrider an Artificial Intelligence? · 6:56 Nightweaver2112 yep · 6:56 Kill1mes Kill it with bacon! · 6:56 Mr. Black Ops13 · 6:56 Nightweaver2112 paradox it? · 6:56 Moria Fox Kill it with spoons! · 6:56 Mr. Black Ops13 I love paradox'es · 6:56 Kill1mes Paradox it to hell · 6:57 Avenging Angel I'd sure like one of those. >< · 6:57 Moria Fox Kill it with spoons! · 6:57 Kill1mes Ass infection · 6:57 Mr. Black Ops13 No, stab it with your mighty SPORK! · 6:57 Moria Fox Sporks are the creature's food! · 6:57 Ponyfan10 XD @Ops · 6:57 Nightweaver2112 yo ben · 6:57 Mr. Black Ops13 yes · 6:57 Kill1mes You need to be unique, and kill it with yellow. · 6:57 Moria Fox >.> God, I am so gonna get in trouble for this, but it's gonna be worth it.. · 6:58 Moria Fox Pasta spoons! · Spoons for pasta! · 6:58 Mr. Black Ops13 Spoon pasta? · 6:58 Kill1mes Just because I can taste the letter purple and the number square doesn't make me cranberry. · 6:58 Moria Fox Discord's on the loose! · 6:58 ChaoZStrider Pssht, I will kill it with the letter mayonnaise. · 6:58 Moria Fox Everybody run, we're all gonna die! · 6:58 Mr. Black Ops13 Thank you for frying my brain, kill · 6:58 Mr. Black Ops13 *Running in reverse* · 6:59 Mr. Black Ops13 I hate the letter Q · 6:59 King Krule U · 6:59 ChaoZStrider I am listening to a song called Atrosity, I don't know the artist, but it makes me feel creepier. · 6:59 Deathgirl12 -running backwards- · 6:59 Mr. Black Ops13 Q, Why are you so quer? · 6:59 King Krule That wasn't a pun · 6:59 Moria Fox Please tell me I'm not the only one that hears it!!!!! Lavender Town! · 6:59 Mr. Black Ops13 close enough · 6:59 King Krule I really dislike the letter u · 6:59 Mr. Black Ops13 Lavender town is amazing · 6:59 Kill1mes *mails myself to canada* · 6:59 Mr. Black Ops13 There is a U in my name. · 6:59 King Krule *Opens package* · 6:59 Avenging Angel I think the letter w is the worse · 6:59 ChaoZStrider and Lavender Town is the shit. · :3 · 6:59 King Krule *kill's been dead the whole time* · 6:59 Mr. Black Ops13 W is double U' · 6:59 Kill1mes · 6:59 King Krule W is not a creative color · 6:59 Kill1mes UU =/= W · 6:59 Avenging Angel i know like it's not a very creative letter · 6:59 Nightweaver2112 hey, when listening to certain songs, does anyone else find themselves envisioning epic battles? · 6:66 Moria You’ve been warned, WhyamIreadingthis. · 7:00 Moria Fox Lavender Town!!! The ghost pokemon want to kill us! · 7:00 ChaoZStrider I have slept to Lavender Town before. · 7:00 Mr. Black Ops13 Kill, I just said that · 7:00 Ponyfan10 UU = W · 7:00 Subject M Test 2 Right back guys. · 7:00 Kill1mes I know · I was demonstrating · 7:00 Mr. Black Ops13 bye Subject · 7:00 Avenging Angel vv w · 7:00 Mr. Black Ops13 Ugh. · 7:00 Ponyfan10 VV = W · 7:00 Kill1mes Doublevee · 7:00 Subject M Test 2 Bye. · 7:00 King Krule VVVVV · 7:00 Mr. Black Ops13 Pony fan is incorrect · 7:00 Moria Fox The seeds of insanity! They keep you running, you're always on the run! · 7:00 King Krule Does anyone get that reference · please · 7:00 Mr. Black Ops13 King krule is wrong · 7:00 Kill1mes Nope · 7:00 Nightweaver2112 vv vv vv. · 7:00 King Krule Well fuck you · 7:00 Subject M Test 2 I do. · 7:00 King Krule GOOD · 7:00 Moria Fox Don't let the seeds take root, keep running! I thought this person was either a troll or simply off their meds, or maybe they were just trying to get banned, I don’t know. All I know is I didn’t believe in the seeds, but I should have. I kept seeing things that reminded me of the chat last night all day as I was in school, and I could’ve sworn I even saw Slenderman hiding in a tree with shoes tied to the branches, and I heard “go to sleep” being whispered in the middle of the night. But that wasn’t the worst part of it. I would be playing video games when weird things would happen, from hyper-realistic blood to dolls climbing out of the screen. One night I was in bed when my television turned on all on its own, at first they were just shadows, but I could see BRVR, BEN, Noodles, Tails Doll, even Smile Dog. When I went to school, everyone looked as though they had either empty eye sockets or black eyes, and all of them had blood pouring out from their eyes, the ones with empty eye sockets were covered in blood, almost as if they were constantly having blood being poured on their heads. I walked through the streets on my way home trying to avoid stepping on the mess of blood soaked corpses and guts everywhere as I passed each blood covered building. I opened the flesh covered door by gripping the knob that was replaced by a human heart and turned it with a sickening sound, shuddering at the feeling of it still beating in my hand. Category:Rough Drafts Category:Works in Progress